


Claim the Prize

by Azhwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hidan's POV, Hinata's on her own, Jashin is a real god and he gives gifts!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/pseuds/Azhwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jashin has actually noticed the efforts of a certain zealot and so Hidan gets a 'job well done' gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosttotheHoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/gifts).



> This piece is a guilty pleasure; Hidan's mind is a scary place, and _very_ addictive.

Grinning wide as he knelt, Hidan settled back on his heels, his blood-stained hands upturned on his thighs. Today, his God had promised him a prize; a physical gift for him to treasure and to do with whatever he willed for as long as it lasted. It could be a weapon, it could be clothes, it could be a bird for all Hidan cared. All he needed to know was that it came from  _Jashin_ , and it was  _his_.

The body of some nameless brat lay splayed out in a glorious display of gore and bone. Red covered the stone around them, spreading in the wash of rain that fell like hard little fists of spite. The sacrifice had been an ice user. Well, the ice was gone now, all that was left was an empty shell.

Somewhere off in a distance his partner was still playing with the teammates of this nin. Hidan hadn't told Kakuzu about the little extra that he would be gaining today, or else he was sure the sadist would be lurking, watching. Absently, the albino wondered how much would the information broker be willing to pay for a religious experience of his own.

But then the lines of blood flared, glowing with a light matched by the dying sun. Drops of life flew into the air, an ever tightening vortex hemming in on the sacrifice.

Never one to hold back when it came to anything in life or death, Hidan sprang to his feet, wavering only once at the loss of so much blood, but he quickly forced his wine-red eyes to refocus. There would be no missing this. "Show me, Jashin! Allow me to behold my gift!"

The swirling cyclone of water and blood roared outwards in a sudden explosion. Already grinning, Hidan wiped viscous liquid from his eyes and in a moment he let a maniacal laughter loose through the woods, high and delighted.

There was a woman standing over the destroyed corpse. She was drenched and gloriously nude. Thick long hair fell in ebony ribbons, over her shoulders and breasts, tickling down to her waist. Pale arms, lean muscles shifting under a patina of goosebumps, rose up as she sank down into a fighter's crouch. Her pale lilac eyes were locked on his, lips pressed firmly together, dark brows furrowing.

She wasn't running. She wasn't cringing. She wanted to fight... and from the look in those flashing eyes, she would beat him to a gelatinous pulp before she'd grace him with a cordial word.

His laughter died down to a hungry wicked grin. Breathing deep, he ran his tongue over the tips of his teeth, imagining what it would feel like to mark that white flesh. What would it be like to drag his soiled hands over her skin? Would she flush pink and press into his touch, follow his heat like a drug? He doubted it. But she was his, whole and now. And unlike any of his gifts to Jashin, he planned on keeping this woman alive for as long as possible. Convert her if she wasn't already a Jashinist.

"What's your name?" Ooo... that was telling. His voice had gone rough. Well, maybe she didn't mind that he was throbbing below the belt. Fuck, but she was sex embodied: dripping wet, feral, crouched over the remains of his opponent, and painted copper and gold in the slanting light.

Certain things tightened down behind his navel as the woman narrowed her eyes and lifted her lip. No, he didn't think he'd get a verbal answer... but there were other ways of knowing someone.

Easing forward a step, Hidan snickered as she tensed. Her pretty hands, rigid blades made of flesh, bone, and sinew, centered on him. She wasn't even bothering to try to cover herself, letting her hair cover what it would, a partial screen of raw black silk. "You'll need a real weapon if you want to hurt me," he said, relishing the thought of more pain. Kakuzu would call him a degenerate, but the visceral imagery of this gift sliding a blade under his skin had him shivering.

An unexpectedly soft voice pulled him from his fantasy. "I have my weapons." Cool blue chakra bloomed over her hands in a shimmering fire that he could feel yards away.

Those would tickle, Hidan mused, swallowing the saliva that came with a memory of a punch like a thousand-pound sledge-hammer, shattering bone and tissue alike. "Hidan," he said, taking another step forward. "My name is Hidan. Now what is yours?"

They were going to start this properly with names, and then begin a battle he suspected would slake any lust he would have for nights to come. Of course, she would be there too, so he could always refresh the memory. Add new angles. Positions. Force.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Pausing, he inhaled slowly, letting his gaze linger over her form one more time while it was pure and white, unblemished, _untouched_. His. "Hinata," he breathed.

When he resumed his pace forward, Hinata's breath hissed in through her teeth. A warning, a final threat. Hidan grinned at her and lazily swung his scythe out, watching her body react to the blatant pain it promised. Her fingers stiffened, her toes dug into the hard rock, ignoring the gore and fragments of bone.

"Byakugan!" Those pale eyes stayed on him, even as they changed and when his weapon traced an arc over his head.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked. His only answer was the stillness of her form as she committed herself to the fight. There would be no half-measures here, nothing but a dance of life and pain. He licked his lips, tasting the blood of the sacrifice. Would she taste the same? Saltier? Sweet?

She didn't flinch when he stopped mere feet away, but stayed, waiting. Watching.

"You are mine, Hinata," he crooned, flashing her a wide grin, full of dominance and pride. "And will be for a very long fucking time."

Oh, he saw that. He was close enough now that he could see how her transformed eyes widened. Her breasts rising a stiff deep inhale. The strands of her hair curled and twisted, falling away from her skin and he itched to feel them twined about his fist, pulled tight against his fingers.

The chakra was now running skin deep over her entire frame, drying the water from her body in a flash of fury. " _I_  am  _no one's,_ " she hissed and he didn't bother to hold back the cackle as she darted at him, hands snapping forward for his torso. Teaching her otherwise would be fun.

He slapped the first shot aside, but accepted the second strike just to feel it. Hinata didn't disappoint. Sharp, deep and burning, the pain blossomed just inside his shoulder as she connected with his flesh.

She was already striking with the first hand when Hidan caught her wrist, spun them both around, flipped her away, letting his scythe swing out... and to his delight, she ducked.

And to further his satisfaction, Hinata pushed forward again almost as soon as the triple blades cleared her head. It was a race between what would happen first, Hinata putting her hot hands on him again or his weapon returning to his grasp.

The albino snickered as he watched her close in on him, the weapon just a split second away. One flickering hand shot for his solar plexus, but he twisted, elbow coming down for her exposed ribs.

He smirked as she snapped in her arm, driving away his jab. The smirk grew as she pivoted in place, her opposite palm coming around for his lower stomach. Maybe she had picked up on his boner. The robes he wore weren't  _that_  concealing.

Dancing away, Hidan let his joy bubble forth. "You're fucking playing with me, Hinata!" he jeered, the staff of his scythe settling into his palm. "C'mon, you need to kill me to get away." Her jaw firmed at his words, but Hidan rolled his eyes. There was still no killing intent rolling off her. "Lame, Hinata. Lame."

He let her have a moment to plan, and then he was on her, blades and laughter her only warning.

His first strike, like Hinata's, was deflected, but his second scored a line across her hip, and his third pulled blood in a seeping trail across her back. Light wounds, but pointed. He wouldn't kill her, but if she didn't want to be kept... Hinata would have to kill him. And since that wasn't going to happen, well, she'd just have to realize that soon.

The aim wasn't to initiate the ceremony, but Hidan couldn't resist the urge to lick the traces of her life from the top most blade.

Maybe he had paused too long. Maybe she suddenly decided to maim him instead of kill. In either case, his tongue had just slipped back into his mouth when suddenly Hinata was in front of him and both palms were driving into his right rib cage.

There was a split second of ' _oooh fuck_!' and then there was the muffled crunch, a flash of white searing pain, and Hidan was flying. A second crunch rattled his frame as a tree stopped his momentum. By sheer chance, his feet found solid ground, and he stood leaning back against his support as his focus steadied.

Letting out an appreciative moan, Hidan smirked at the white face of  _his_  gift. Good thing Jashin afforded smart regeneration. For others, mangled bones healed in awkward ways.

"Not bad," he rasped out, brow rising as he felt a splintered bone scrape a lung. "Better."

No few inner organs screamed out in protest as he pushed off the trunk, but Hidan merely took a breath to test that one bone. It traced a burning trail along the inside, but it hadn't pierced. Yet.

"Wh-what are you?"

Hmm... Hidan opened his eyes as the sun finally slid away and studied the woman who gave so much satisfying damage. Her eyes were wide, and there was a faint tremble to her arms. The fear was inevitable, but it never painted as wonderful a picture as fury. "I am Hidan," he said with a careful, agonizing, shrug. "Jashin is my God."

Because what else was there to say? Being a Jashinist was his soul, his calling, his life. By giving his god death, in all its glory, and then his own, Jashin prolonged his life, bringing him back from the brink time and time again. He was given the honor of an eternity to praise Jashin and send his defeated opponents to his god's keeping forever.

Across from him, Hinata frowned, hands still up, but her stance had lost its hunter's edge. "I... don't understand."

The shark grin Hidan adopted put her back on that edge, snapping her from frightened doe to wary hawk. "That's for later," he promised her, rolling his neck and hearing a few joints click back into place. "For now, you just need to know one thing." And as wonderful as this fight had been, that last hit had been a good one.

Those glorious eyes widened as Hidan surged forward, scythe spread out wide at his side. She managed to dodge his first two blows, even counter his third. But when the cable at the end of his weapon snaked around, she made the mistake of watching it instead of him.

His fist slammed into her stomach and a split second later the kick to her chest—above those perky breasts—slammed her back first into the rock cliff.

It didn't take her long to raise her head, but by that time, his scythe was whistling through the air, the tips shearing into the rock, throwing shrapnel for yards around.

Hand braced against the glistening rock by her cheek, Hidan leaned in to watch her eyes flutter open. Her smooth neck, caught between the second and third blade, wept from a shallow scrape just over the rise of her left shoulder.  _Tch. Fucking slate_. But he could only blame himself for that. The excitement had gotten to him.  _Next time, **I**  will be the only reason she bleeds._

He laughed as she gasped, her hands instantly coming up to strike out at him. With her pinned, her blows were easily redirected and soon he had her arms crossed down over her stomach, held by his free hand.

Smirking, he watched her expression slide from shock to fear to panic to resignation and frustration. Twilight suited her colours, muted purples and cool blues. Hidan was sure she'd be breath-taking in moonlight.

"Now what," she asked, those pale eyes staring straight into his own red.

Lifting a brow, the zealot leaned in close until their noses were a mere finger-width away. "Now," he murmured, "you know you are mine." With a low hum, he pressed close, relishing the shifting of his bones as he met her skin to skin and breathed in the scent of her blood. "Feel free to fight back," he told her, and when her frustrated scowl tilted up to question his words, Hidan smirked and sealed his lips over hers.

Of course she bit him. But then, he had started it.

It  _was_  possible to have sex with broken bones. Hidan knew that for a fact. But having standing sex with a skilled hand to hand ninja while nursing shattered ribs was very different from just having a cracked collarbone and a willing whore.

Not that he wouldn't be willing to give it a try... but Hidan wasn't in the mind of breaking Hinata's spirit. A rape victim was a bitter thing that fought with only half their soul. Not something he wanted to keep around for very long.

He drew back after her teeth released his lip, making sure to step completely away from her front snap kick. "I think I like you!" he crowed, delighted by his gift. Jashin had chosen so well.

Her leg lowering, Hinata glared at him, her body one long line of straining muscle. Hidan snickered when he noted that she was balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Want down?" he asked, reaching out and grasping the handle of his weapon.

Eyes narrowing to slits, the woman ground out, "Yes."

Oh yes, she was going to be fun. Not to break, but to play with. With a wrench, the blades pulled free, and Hidan caught his breath as the knitting ribs reminded him that full-body motion would come with white sparkles.

A blur of white and black had Hidan swinging the scythe around—he  _liked_ the flashes of pain—and at the zenith of its arc, it was knocked aside as Hinata struck out. A counter to a counter.

 _Very_ fun.

He smirked as the girl panted, the exertion catching up to her. "How about we continue in the morning?" Because she would be there in the morning. And every morning after that for years to come if he had his way. Hidan was  _really_  looking forward to that.

Hinata was watching him, the confusion still plain on her face. "Why?"

Watching as his green-eyed partner emerged from the woods to his left, Hidan nodded towards Kakuzu. "Because he likes his fucking sleep." He didn't have to check to see the sneer that engendered from the big ninja.

"Just sleep?" The woman had paled even further, eyes shifting between the two men.

Silent and brooding, Kakuzu only glanced at Hinata before turning to Hidan. "She better not be a problem."

Seriously, it was like no one had faith in him anymore. Well, all but Jashin, but hell, Jashin was the only one who mattered. "Fuck you," he told his partner, and then to Hinata, "Not my preference, but yeah, just sleeping."

She could try running away instead of sleeping; Hidan could imagine the various escape plans the kunoichi would think up with a handful of peaceful hours to work with. For the first time, Hinata looked around, taking in more than just the immediate area. "Here?"

Beside him, his partner growled. "Next time you pick up a woman, make sure she's mute." Spinning on his heel, Kakuzu stalked into the trees.

Hidan rolled his eyes.  _Bitch, bitch, bitch_. "We got a camp not far from here." Gesturing her closer, he grinned as she scowled at him. "You're not going anywhere without me, Hinata."

This time he walked to her and, though she put up a decent spat of resistance, he had her chakra shut down in the end. "Didn't think I knew how to do that, did you?" he mocked her as she gasped at the drain.

"N-no."

She started at the touch of cloth as he draped his black and red cloak over her shoulders. As she turned to stare at him, he smirked. "Mine."

Hinata only turned away, refusing to acknowledge the press of his hand between her shoulder blades.

Swiping his tongue over his lips, Hidan shrugged again, in a way just to feel those shards scrape again. "Let's go."

Under his hand, he felt her muscles tense, but she strode forward, out from under his grasp. Chuckling, Hidan grinned wide.

 

 

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling through the woods to the campsite would have been faster if it had been only the two of them, but with Hinata along it wasn't so simple. And Hidan enjoyed every single bit of it. _Especially,_ the pain.

It didn’t take very long for the woman to implement her first bid for freedom. And really, she didn’t surprise Hidan either. He had told her to try after all.

His cloak she wore flew up into his face, wrapped around his throat and tightened. He had a mere moment to give a shout, and then he was thrown to the ground, a jagged pointy something introducing itself to his already abused flesh.

He wasn’t ashamed of the yelp he gave, but he did feel a little sorry for Hinata. If she had just run, they would have had a hunt through the woods and maybe a little tussle at the end. By felling him…

Hinata’s choked gasp was almost predictable.

Untangling the cloth from his head, Hidan lifted the make-shift trap away to see his partner holding his woman by the throat. “Hinata meet Kakuzu,” the smug zealot drawled. “Heartless bastard, Jashin’s gift.”

Kakuzu grunted and let go of Hinata.

She sprawled out next to Hidan, white and red limbs everywhere. Biting her lip, Hinata massaged her neck, and he found that he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from her movements. Not even to note how her chest… Okay yes, now he was looking. Fuck, she had a perfect rack.

Snickering, Hidan got up off the tangle of roots. “Fucking pathetic for a first try, Hinata.”

She only pressed her lips together and rose to her feet, graceful even when smudged with mud and blood. When he held out the cloak, Hinata stared at it for a moment, eyes narrowed.

“Being cynical is a good trait,” he said with a grin, a flick of his wrist sending the cloth out to her in an unfurling bundle.

Her bruised hand snapped out, batting the cloak aside into a nearby bush. “I won’t wear your colours,” she hissed.

Hidan rolled his eyes. _Woman's got her priorities twisted_. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, reeling her in, one spitting, wrenching, struggling hazardous inch at a time. By the time he had her hanging in front of him, she had given him another two good hits to the chest and forearm. Too bad for her, his tap to her stomach had her wheezing.

“If you don’t like the colours, Hinata, wear it inside out,” he told her. “I don’t fucking care. Just remember you’re naked, in the rain, and walking to a camp belonging to me and him.”

If she got hypothermia, she had little hope of leeching enough warmth from the fire alone… Actually… It would almost be a sin  _not_  to share a bed with her then.

Hidan grinned as he let her down slowly. “Never mind. Forget the fucking clothes. I’d rather watch your ass.”

Shaking off his hand, Hinata frowned at him, then twisted to look at the cloth on the thicket. Her hands curled into fists.

“With all that temptation, I might even do something I’ve been itching to do,” he added, just to see her svelt body stiffen. The promise of a night of sleep didn’t mean he couldn’t molest her on the way to camp.

The low growl she gave caused him to take a half-step forward—he wanted to see her face. If the verbal alone was that arousing, how powerful would the complete delivery be?

But Hinata whirled around, one hand dipping to pull the heavy cloak from the brush and the other knifing through the air between them.

They paused for a moment, one pale nin staring at the other. He smirked; she narrowed her eyes. No, he hadn’t been reaching out for her.

‘I win,’ he mouthed at her.

And then he got his wish, a full frontal view of her lip lifting and her brows curling down as a frustrated snarl rolled out.  _Hot damn, and fuck_.

Somehow, he lost track of one moment or two, because when he resurfaced, Hinata was thrashing and screaming between him and a tree trunk, her hair wound tight around his clutching fingers.

He was panting. The edges of his vision flickered white and red as his torso twisted and bucked with the force of her struggles. He had forced Hinata around; her front was pressed to the tree. His left arm was wedged between her stomach and the bark, pinning her arms to her sides; his right wrapped around her shoulder, forearm tight across her collarbone, hand forcing her slender throat to bend back—like this he could _see_ her hot eyes and snarling lips.

“Let go of me!” Oh yeah, and she really didn’t like her new position.

Letting out a startled wheezing laugh, Hidan shook his head. “Not a fucking chance. You’re too much fun.”

Then she let out another furious cry, elbowed him  _in the ribs_ —fucking rain and slippery skin—and shoved him back as his grip slackened. She hesitated though when he started to laugh in earnest.

“See?” he managed to get out between gasps, sweeping his hair away from his eyes as he grinned.

Exhaustion, confusion, and desperation flowed across her pale features, but when he didn’t advance, her expression firmed. “You’re sick.”

Coughing once, Hidan spat to the side, noting the traces of red. “Uh uh. I’m perfectly healthy.” Which, considering he had a chest full of cracked and shattered bone, was an obvious lie, but that wasn’t what she meant anyway.

Hinata took a step to the side, away from the tree. Away from him. “Let me go,” she repeated, chakra sputtering to life again.

One corner of his mouth twitched up. He probably did look a little broken. A man with white skin gone angry dark blue and purple. He swiped fingers over his mouth and smirked at the blood. Yeah, but as beaten as he looked, she was a sight that would urge any man to hold on: chest heaving, eyes flashing, determination and will evident in every line of her body.

She must have seen the denial already, because she shook her head. “You’re beaten.”

Which was when his forgotten teammate spoke up. “Fuck that. You’re both delusional. Move your asses already.”

Startling, Hinata focused on Kakuzu, her faint blue chakra dying away. “No.” Oh this was going to go real well…

“Not a request.” The big brute pointed at the kunoichi. “You’ve been defeated twice, concussed once, bleeding in three places, and if you don’t put on clothes right the fuck now, you will be a very sick princess in an hour.”

Tilting his head, Hidan felt a grin stretch his lips as the black-haired female laid out all of her suggestions for what Kakuzu could do with his clothes, his opinion, the foliage around them, and various openings of his anatomy. She even pointed out the uses of a few new holes she could open up for him given the proper tools and a few uninterrupted seconds.

The silence after her tirade was broken only when Hidan began to cackle and Kakuzu’s faint smile suffered a quick death as he recovered enough to scowl. “Changes nothing,” the stitch nin told her and turned away, but not before Hidan caught sight of his smirk.

Snickering, Hidan turned to find Hinata already passing him, pretty face twisted into a dark scowl. The cloak was back, wrapped around her shoulders—inside out—and her muttering was mostly obscured by the wind and rain. Mostly, but not all. Hidan choked back another laugh as he heard mention of a garrote made of his partner’s own entrails.

Trailing behind her, he sighed at his loss. True, she was right there, but he was already missing his unimpeded view of her body. A few spare instances of touch were doing nothing to help. Just a few hours to languidly explore her curves. Find the spots that made her whimper and moan. Whether she liked pain with her pleasure. He wanted to trace lines over her stomach with his tongue... And lower.

Aw, fuck.

Snorting, he reached down and adjusted himself through his pants. What was this? Training academy all over again? Ever wary, Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the sound and Hidan flashed her a grin as his hand lingered. “Yes, gorgeous?”

Her gaze turned back to watch her step, but her voice still wrapped back to him. “How did you do it?”

Hidan blinked. Opened his mouth. Then promptly snapped it shut again, deciding that she probably wasn’t asking about easing the discomfort of a hard cock. “Do what?”

Ahead of them, Kakuzu let loose a disgusted sigh ending with “Idiot.”

“Shut up, ass.” Hidan tossed a stone at the back of his partner’s head. Kakuzu side-stepped and gestured rudely. Shrugging, the albino lengthened his stride to catch up to Hinata. “So? What did you mean?”

The woman's brow twitched and she slipped around a tree rather than stay next to him. “I mean, how am I here?” She waved sharply at the surrounding forest.

“Jashin.” Grinning, Hidan watched her focus snap to him. “He decided that I deserved a present.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Wh-what?” she sputtered out, almost tripping over a root and stopping. “Your god…” She trailed off, shaking her head, one hand coming up to pass over her face.

Standing in front of her, Hidan canted his head and waited. Wasn’t his fault other people’s religions sucked so badly in the faith returned area. Jashin was just more apparent than most.

Wide eyes rose up to meet his gaze. “Why me?”

Letting his lips peel back in a grin, Hidan swept the tip of his tongue over his top teeth. “I don’t question Him.” But that didn’t mean he didn’t wholly approve of Jashin’s choices.

Hinata crossed her arms over her stomach, wincing slightly. “What… are you going to do with me?”

At that, Hidan shrugged. “Keep you.”

“You’re not going to…”

Now he rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to rape you, Hinata. That’d be a fucking waste." Rape was one thing… seduction another. "When I want your blood and your fury, I'll use my scythe, not my cock.”

Hinata flushed and paled in turn, and Hidan snorted as he noticed the tension draining away from her frame even as her chin rose. “My friends will come looking for me,” she declared, which wasn't hard to believe. Hell, even he had Kakuzu to come looking for him.

Shrugging, he motioned her to start walking. “If they do, I’ll have a little fun and that’ll be it,” he replied easily. “Maybe I’ll even leave one or two alive for you to patch up.”

Not giving much thought to her sudden intake of breath, Hidan smirked and stepped past her. Didn’t matter if she was in front or behind him, if she ran—

Something hard and wooden slammed into the back of his head. Staggering forward, he put out a hand and braced himself against an upturned trunk. “Fuck woman!” Twisting, he had just enough time to shove himself away from the return swing as Hinata followed through. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakuzu pause and turn.

Hinata shifted her grip on the natural club and snarled at him. “You will  _not_  hurt my friends!”

Swaying on his feet, Hidan snorted as he tried to focus two furious women down to one. “Oh yeah? How're you gonna stop me?” Not that two Hinata’s would be a bad thing, but even he had his limits.

And she took a breath… and stopped. The wooden weapon dipped. First hit or not, chakraless, the kunoichi was screwed.

She was a lot of fire, Hinata, but Hidan was beginning to think she didn’t think through her actions entirely before committing. “Damn, you’re not encouraging me to be lenient,” he mused, probing at the back of his head. There was blood, but it didn’t feel like there was any shattered bone.

“I don’t care if you two beat each other senseless,” Kakuzu broke in, “but do that when we reach camp. I am not hauling either of your useless carcasses anywhere.”

Hinata gave a twitch, and a scathing look over the albino’s shoulder. It wasn’t bad for a look from a half-beaten kitten. That glare switched from his partner to him when Hidan started to snicker. “What?” she demanded, gripping her make-shift talisman of courage.

“I think I know what village you’re from,” he answered, tilting his head. Pretty Hyuuga woman, well fed, perfect white skin, probably well-mannered when comfortable… “You’re from Konoha, aren’t you?” And he was itching to find out if she’d be sensual too when hot and languid.

Behind him, his partner muttered a curse and a growl, something low about dawdling imbeciles. Hidan ignored him in favour of watching her tense up.

She  _had_  to know who he was. His face and name, statistics and habits, were all listed facing the page filled with Kakuzu’s details in the ninja’s bingo book. Sometimes, Hidan would pick the things up off dead idiots just to see what information they had wrong. So far they still hadn’t picked up on the way his religious sacrifice worked.

 _Faith and a love of pain_. It wasn’t hard. There just wasn’t any room for doubt. Once that fatal blow was dealt, it was up to Jashin to step in and heed the prayer.

Leaning back against a tree, Hidan crossed his arms. In some world, he could possibly understand Hinata’s resistance. Because of him, she had been wrenched from all that was familiar to land in front of a homicidal fanatic. And there was no doubt he was one. It was the best way of living.

There was a lot of reasons for why she should fight and continue to do so. Many reasons, none of which mattered to him. He just savoured the defiance.

Pushing off from the trunk, he covered the distance between them in two long strides. The branch came up, but he knocked it back into the bushes. “You want to fight me? That’s fine. But do it when you have an idea of what you’re going to do  _after_  I’m dead and Kakuzu’s after your skin.”

The kunoichi didn’t shrink back from him, but Hidan still saw the fine tremble to her shoulders. “If I listen to you,” Hinata began, for once not spitting mad, “will you promise to leave my friends alive? All of them?”

 _Not a bloody chance in Nirvana_. Smiling slightly, Hidan considered her lowered head, her clenched hands. “No.” Smirking as her head snapped up, he drawled, “I won’t promise,” canting his head, Hidan raised a brow, “but I  _might_  consider it.”

Chewing her lip, Hinata frowned at him, and probably would have stayed glaring at him all night if the skies hadn’t decided right then to dump the rest of the year’s water supply on their heads. A flash of light heralded the rolling boom that came from directly above them and she yelped, giving Hidan a glimpse of perfect white teeth and a pink tongue.

“Holy shit!” Laughing, Hidan shoved a hand through his hair, slicking it back. “Just move, Hinata. Think later.” Standing in the woods during a lightning storm. Oh yeah, Kakuzu was going to string him up good if he got fried here. And then sell his cooked flesh to the nearest cannibal.

Mouth set in a flat press of lips, the woman brushed past him, her chakra only a vestige of its former glory but still surfacing for all the heat it would be lending her. Hidan shook his head. She’d be paying for that expense later.

Looking ahead of the defeated kunoichi, Hidan could barely make out the smudge in the gloom that was his partner.  _Abandoned for a dry bed_. Actually, his warm bed roll sounded really good right now. As did the fire Kakuzu would be starting up as soon as the irritable nin made it to camp.

Muffling his footsteps was easy in the downpour, it was his own chakra he had to stifle as he surreptitiously moved up behind Hinata. “Gonna speed this up,” he whispered in her ear. When she gasped, he scooped her up, an arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. Completely and utterly… chaste.

Fuck that.

Just because he could, Hidan dipped down and bit down on the swell of her right breast, right through the black cloth. Pulling away, he jostled her hard as her fingers turned to claws aiming for his eyes. “If you keep turning me on, Hinata,” he said, “I’ll just continue where I left off.” The woman stilled, eyes huge.

Snickering, Hidan started after his partner, picking up the pace through the trees once he found his balance.

In a few moments, he had caught up with Kakuzu, who only looked over and raised a brow. His partner would never claim their time together as a peaceful co-existence, but they knew each other. A common whore was a single night’s entertainment for Hidan; however, a Jashin-given gift was an entirely different woman. This would change things up.

Though, going by the litany of threats to his lower anatomy Hinata was muttering under her breath, her addition to their lives would be nothing but entertaining.

“Oi,” Hidan objected cheerfully as she underestimated his hearing  _and_  his anatomy. “I can fucking  _prove_  otherwise.”

That shut her up.

His partner only snorted.

Smirking, the albino led the rest of the way in silence and soon he was striding in through the cave entrance with a quick dip of his head to clear the low entrance. “Finally, fuck.”

“Now will you put me down?” Hinata growled from just below his chin.

Obliging her, Hidan allowed his hands to linger on her waist as she slipped down from his hold. He chuckled at her glare, daring her to do something about his behaviour.

The little light they had dimmed even further as Kakuzu layered the genjutsu over the cave mouth, hiding the shelter from prying eyes. “Get the fucking fire started, bitch.”

 _So much for room service._  Rolling his eyes, Hidan left the fuming woman to lean over the cold fire pit and a few hand seals later, flickering orange light painted the inside of the cave. Satisfied with the small blaze, he raised his arms above his head, stretching out. Bones and cartilage realigned, joints and tendons sliding into place in a series of pops and twinges.

As he brought his hands back down, Hidan twisted his shoulders from side to side, testing the progress of the healing. Not bad. Tender, but no more floating spikes.

Catching Hinata’s stunned expression from across the fire, Hidan tilted his head and grinned. “So… about that proof?”

Her following scarlet blush made the night even better.

Snickering, Hidan turned to the packs that were hidden in the back recesses of the shelter. _Bed roll, extra blankets, maybe some rope–though the chakra binds we picked up in Snow would be better…_  Too bad for Hinata they didn’t have a spare bed.

Speaking of Hinata, she was making some really amusing choking sounds. And he could tell the difference between choking to death and just plain not paying attention.

With his hands buried in the bowels of his gear, Hidan glanced over his shoulder and started to laugh.

There was Hinata facing, not him, but his partner, who was pragmatically removing his drenched robes with swift efficiency. The woman was staring wide eyed at his black-stiched chest, mouth agape, cheeks near as red at the fire.

“Hinata!” Hidan wheezed between cackles. “Breathe!”  _Seriously, she acts like she's never seen a man's ass before._  He blinked as she swung stunned eyes his way, his brain stuttering to a halt. … Not fucking possible… Kunoichi were trained for seduction. Sex was treated like any other skill set: taught via "sparring" partner, rounds of practice, and instruction.

Which did not match up with the Hinata who clutched his cloak to her chest, face flushed and eyes determinedly away from the fire and Kakuzu.

' _Princess_ ,' Kakuzu had called her, Hidan recalled dazedly. She was royalty.

 _Oh, fuck me_.

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but hopefully it'll be soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.


End file.
